The present invention relates to the field of vehicle data communications and, more particularly, to data communications from a vehicle, such as a tractor or a trailer of a truck or an automobile, to a remote location, from a portion of a vehicle to other portions of the vehicle, from one vehicle to one or more other vehicles, or from a vehicle to a communications network.
Over the years, the vehicle industry and particularly the heavy duty vehicle industry has used tractor and trailer combinations to transport cargo over the roadways to various desired destinations. The tractors and trailer are conventionally mechanically coupled together so that the tractor efficiently and effectively pulls the trailer. Also, this mechanical coupling can often be an integral formed trailer with a tractor or cab region of a vehicle such as a pick-up truck, dump truck or other vehicle. Additionally, one or more other trailers can also be mechanically coupled to another trailer so that only one tractor or cab region pulls a plurality of trailers.
Various links between the tractor and the trailer provide vehicle subsystems, e.g., hydraulic, pneumatic, or electrical, with power and/or control signals to operate effectively. These subsystem have associated electrical conductors, pneumatic lines, or hydraulic lines extending between the tractor and trailer(s) so that these subsystems can effectively operate.
Data communications between a tractor and trailer for these subsystems also has been developed. An example of this data communications can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,352 by Jasper titled xe2x80x9cCommunications And Control System For Tractor/Trailer And Associated Methodxe2x80x9d which is assigned to the common assignee of the present application. As described in this patent, the use of the Society of Automotive Engineering (xe2x80x9cSAExe2x80x9d) standard J1708 titled xe2x80x9cSerial Data Communications Between Microcomputer Systems In Heavy Duty Vehicle Applicationsxe2x80x9d and SAE standard J1939 are also known for data communications in the heavy duty vehicle environment.
Only recently, however, has the vehicle industries, and particularly the heavy duty vehicle industries, begun to use sophisticated electrical electronic subsystems in and associated with these vehicles to perform varied task that usually involve data manipulation and transmission. Previously, computers, controllers, and computer-type electrical systems were simply not found in these vehicles, such as the tractor and trailer combinations or recreational vehicles, in a significant manner. Much of this previous slow or lack of development and advances could be attributed, for example, to the lack of governmental or other authoritative initiatives which would have otherwise required systems to be installed on these heavy duty vehicles to include sophisticated electronics and data communications.
Although only recently have advances been made with data communications in the vehicle industries, and particularly the heavy duty vehicle industry, many of the advances require extensive retrofitting or extensive additions to the vehicle. Accordingly, many vehicle owners have been hesitant to adopt and purchase sophisticated electronics and data communications because of the expense and uncertainty with the advances in the technology. Yet, having the capability to monitor and communicate with the various electronic subsystems of a vehicle such as a tractor-trailer truck, recreational vehicle, or automobile can be beneficial to the driver, the owner, governmental officials or agencies, and others having an interest in the vehicle industries.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a system, an apparatus and methods of data communication between a vehicle and a remote data communication terminal so that various operating characteristics of the vehicle can be monitored or observed. The remote data communications terminal, for example, can be in a portable computer, a base station, another vehicle, a building, or a building structure. The present invention also advantageously provides a system, an apparatus and methods of data communication for discretely and compactly communicating data between a vehicle and a remote data communication terminal, between portions of a vehicle, between vehicles, and between a vehicle and a communication network. The present invention additionally provides a system, an apparatus and methods of data communication which is readily adapted to existing vehicle data communication technology and does not require either extensive retrofitting or extensive and expensive additions to existing vehicle data communication technology. The present invention further advantageously provides a system, an apparatus and methods of data communication so that when the apparatus is mounted to a vehicle a third party would not readily recognize that the vehicle is equipped for data communications from the vehicle to a remote data communications terminal to thereby reduce risk of theft, damage, or interference with the vehicle communication.
More particularly, a combination of a vehicle and a data communication apparatus are provided according to the present invention. Although the vehicle is preferably a tractor and a trailer connected to the tractor, as understood by those skilled in the art other various types of vehicles, including various types of heavy duty vehicles, can be used as well according to the present invention. The tractor preferably includes a cab. The cab can also be within an automobile, truck, train, airplane, or boat as well. The data communications apparatus is preferably connected to the tractor and the trailer for communicating data to and from the tractor and the trailer to a remote data terminal. The data communications apparatus preferably includes a plurality of electrical conductors associated with and extending between the tractor and the trailer. A connector preferably is connected to, e.g., in series with, the plurality of electrical conductors and positioned in the cab of the tractor or other vehicle. It will be understood by those skilled in the art, however, that various other positions associated with the tractor or other portions of a vehicle can be used as well according to the present invention, e.g., along the outer peripheral walls of a vehicle, mounted to a window of a vehicle, mounted to or within a trailer, or mounted to an engine or an engine compartment of a vehicle. The apparatus also includes vehicle data communications protocol converter connected to the plurality of electrical conductors to convert a first data communications protocol used to communicate data along the plurality of electrical conductors to a second data communications protocol. For example, the second data communications protocol is preferably one of either an infrared data communications protocol, a radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) data communications protocol, including Bluetooth and Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (xe2x80x9cIEEExe2x80x9d) 802.11 standards, an Internet or other global communications network data protocol, a local area network data communications protocol, other wireless data communications protocol, or a power line carrier (xe2x80x9cPLCxe2x80x9d) communications protocol, including Spread Spectrum PLC protocol. A first transceiver preferably is associated with the connector and is connected to the vehicle data communications protocol converter to transmit and receive the second data communications protocol. A remote data communication terminal which preferably includes a second transceiver to transmit the second data communications protocol to the first transceiver and receive the data communications protocol from the first transceiver.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, the data communication apparatus preferably includes a plurality of electrical conductors associated with a vehicle. A vehicle data communications protocol converter is preferably connected to the plurality of electrical conductors to convert a first data communications protocol associated with data communications along the plurality of electrical conductors to a second data communications protocol. The apparatus also preferably includes a transceiver connected to the vehicle data communications protocol converter to transmit the data communications protocol from the vehicle and receive the data communications protocol from a remote data communications terminal.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for data communications associated with a vehicle preferably includes a transceiver housing adapted to be connected to at least one of a plurality of electrical conductors associated with the vehicle. A vehicle data communications protocol converter is preferably positioned in the transceiver housing to convert a first data communications protocol associated with data communications along the plurality of electrical conductors to a second data communications protocol. The apparatus also has a transceiver positioned within the transceiver housing and connected to the vehicle data communications protocol converter to transmit the second data communications protocol from the vehicle and receive the data communications protocol from a remote data communications terminal.
Still according to another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for data communications associated with a vehicle preferably includes a transceiver housing mounted to a vehicle. The transceiver housing is preferably a vehicle light housing such as a side light marker housing. A vehicle data communications protocol converter is preferably positioned in the transceiver housing to convert a first data communications protocol associated with data communications along the plurality of electrical conductors to a second data communications protocol. A transceiver is preferably positioned within the transceiver housing and is connected to the vehicle data communications protocol converter to transmit the second data communications protocol from the vehicle and receive the data communications protocol from a remote data communications terminal.
A method of data communications associated with a vehicle is also provided according to the present invention. The method preferably includes providing a plurality of electrical conductors associated with a vehicle and converting a first data communications protocol associated with data communications along the plurality of conductors to a second data communications protocol. The second data communications protocol is preferably one of either an infrared data communications protocol, a radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) data communications protocol, including Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11 Standards, an Internet or other global communications network protocol, a local area network data communications protocol, other wireless data communications protocols, or a power line carrier communications protocol, including Spread Spectrum PLC protocol. The method also includes transmitting the data communications protocol from the vehicle to a remote data communications terminal, to other portions of the vehicle, to one or more other vehicles, or to a communications network.